Victor Frankenstein
Victor Frankenstein is the main protagonist of the original Frankenweenie and the stop-motion remake. He is the owner of Sparky the Dog until his pet is hit by a car and dies, much to his horror. Having learned how to reanimate dead animals, He decides to conduct a science experiment on his pet, and it works. But the neighbors are horrified, thinking that Sparky is now a monster that wants to attack them. In original of Frankenweenie, he was portrayed by Barret Oliver. In remake of Frankenweenie, he is voiced by Charlie Tahan. Appearance Personality History Victor Frankenstein lives with his parents, Edward and Susan Frankenstein, and his beloved Bull Terrier dog, Sparky, in the quiet town of New Holland. Victor's intelligence is recognized by his classmates at school, including his somber next-door neighbor, Elsa Van Helsing, the mischievous Edgar "E" Gore, the obese and gullible Bob, the overconfident Toshiaki, the creepy Nassor, and an eccentric girl nicknamed "Weird Girl". Despite their admiration of him, he communicates little with them due to his relationship with his dog. Concerned with his son's isolation, Victor's father encourages him to take up baseball and make achievements outside of science. Victor hits a home run at his first game, but Sparky, seeing Victor's hit, runs away from the bleachers to pursue the ball, and is struck by a car and killed. He is inspired by his science teacher Mr. Rzykruski's demonstration of the effect of electricity on dead frogs, a depressed Victor digs up Sparky's corpse, brings him to his makeshift laboratory in the attic, and successfully reanimates him with lightning. Edgar, who blackmails Victor into teaching him how to raise the dead. Together, the two reanimate a dead goldfish, which turns invisible due to an error with the experiment. Before Mr. Rzykruski leaves, he advised Victor to use science wisely (not only with his mind, but also with his heart). Victor's parents discover Sparky in the attic and are frightened, causing the dog to flee. While Victor and his parents search for Sparky, the classmates invade the lab, discovering Victor's reanimation formula. After finding Sparky at the town's pet cemetery, Victor sees the monsters heading to the fair and goes with his classmates to help deal with them — the Sea-Monkeys explode after eating salt-covered popcorn (due to them being freshwater). Victor and Sparky enter the burning windmill and rescue Elsa and Persephone, but Victor is trapped inside. Sparky rescues Victor, only to be dragged back inside by Mr. Whiskers. A final confrontation ensues, and just as Mr. Whiskers has Sparky cornered, a flaming piece of wood breaks off and fatally impales him. The windmill then collapses on Sparky, presumably killing him again. To reward him for his bravery and saving Victor, the townsfolk gather to revive Sparky with their car batteries, reanimating him once more. Trivia Gallery FrankenweenieVictorFrankenstein.jpg Victor-F-victor-frankenstein-frankenweenie-2012-32460937-1600-865.jpg External Links *http://frankenweenie.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Frankenstein Navigation Category:Kids Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Creator Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anti Hero